My Forever Girl
by Anotherfacelessdemigod
Summary: Katara speeks to the wind, Avatar Aang appears. Death occurs? And they entered the light, where they spent eternity together. Korra ran into her room and cried.


I Always Knew You'd Be My Forever Girl.

JJ: Hey, I don't own Avatar The Last Airbender, if i did i'd kick my own butt for not making a Book 4! BTW, this is set after the war, when Korra's in Republic City. It's about Katara and Aang.

"I miss you, Aang. I miss all of you." An old woman whispered to the wind.  
Katara was standing in front of an old hut, the very hut where she had first caught a glimpse of Aang's arrows.  
"I'm old. Only the Spirits know how long I'll last. But, Aang, I can't say I won't be happy when I die. It's tough, you know, being an old woman." Katara said, still to the wind.  
Just then, a blue light shone in front of Katara, and in an instant, Avatar Aang was standing before her. "A-aang?" Katara whispered. Aang looked young, not old, he looked about in his twenties, and next to Katara, he looked like her younger son.  
"Yes, Katara. It's me. I know, I know, I don't look old, but I'm not here for giving advice." Katara looked up. "What?"  
"I'm here to take you to see Korra one last time, to see the world one last time, and then, we're going to go home together. I've missed you, honey." Aang smiled, and took her hand. "Now, hold on, Appa's a little excited."  
Katara nodded before saying, "Appa?" Aang grinned, looking like the twelve-year-old he used to be, "Avatar Roku had a dragon, Avatar Aang had a flying bison." He said, as if this made perfect sense.  
Appa took of, and Aang put an arm around Katara, to her great surprise, Katara watched the wrinkles on her hands disappear, leaving a feminine hand in its place. "Aang, what-" "Look in the water, Katara." Aang intterupted.  
Appa skimmed the sea, and when Katara looked down, she saw a twenty-year-old woman staring back. "What. The. Heck." Katara said, and Aang laughed gently.  
"Katara, I know it's a little weird to say, cruel, even, but-" Katara cut him off.  
"I'm dead."  
Aang looked up, surprised, "Yeah, how'd you know? Oh, wait, never mind." Aang must've gone through the same thing as Katara, because he watched her expectantly. Katara said, "The older me, she's just collapsed. People are calling Tenzin, and a woman is trying to bring me back. But, she knows it's not going to work. She's given up. Many people are praying, but all are crying, Korra's parents are devasted, they don't know how to break it to Korra. I meant so much to her, according to them."  
Appa landed on the island where Tenzin made his home. "You ready?" Aang asked, taking Katara's hand. Katara nodded, and together they walked thtough the wall into the house of Tenzin and his family.  
"I-I can't believe, she's dead." Aang and Katara's son, Tenzin, cried on Pema's shoulder. "Sh-sh, it's okay, she's in a happy place, now." But, she too, had tears in her eyes.  
"She's dead?" Korra screamed into the phone. Katara marvelled at how she sounded just like Aang when she was sad. "Sh-she just collapsed?" Korra asked, "Thanks mom, I love you too. So much." Korra hung up and broke down in sobs. Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, and Rohan curled up around her and began to cry as well.  
Katara stepped forward, suddenly confident. "Oh, little ones, do not cry." Tenzin stopped crying and looked up, Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, Rohan and even Pema stared. Korra sniffled, before speaking. "So, what?" She said, suddenly alert, Katara thought she looked like Toph.  
"You're here to say goodbye to us, and, why's Avatar Aang here?" Korra continued, "Science doesn't agree witht this!" Now she was Sokka. Katara smiled. "I'm here to say goodbye, just as you've said, but I'm also going to give each of you advice. So is Aang."  
Tenzin smiled sadly. "Go ahead, mother. Give us your advice." Katara smiled, and all of a sudden, Mako and Bolin burst through the door, followed shortly by Lin. "It's all over the news!" Bolin yelled, Mako and Lin said, in a sadder voice, "We're so sorry," and the Mako saw Katara.  
"GHOST!" Bolin screamed.  
Katara laughed. "Yep, ghost."  
"Continue, mother." Tenzin ingnored the boys and Lin.  
Katara nodded. "Tenzin, don't be so quick to assume things, it'll get you in trouble. But also, be quick to assume I love you." Tenzin smiled at this.  
Katara turned to Pema. "Pema, my darling, I know how hard it is to be a mother. Let loose sometimes. Hire a babysitter!" At this, Meelo shouted, "Korra can do it!" Everyone laughed.  
"Meelo," Katara bent down, "never forget who you are in here," she pointed to Meelo's heart. "And never forget I will help you through everything."  
"Jinora!" Jinora jumped. "You are a wonderful, smart young lady. Do not forget that." She spoke to Ikki, and hugged Rohan, and then turned to Lin.  
"Lin. . ." Katara sniled, "You are a special woman. Do not forget just how special a woman can be." She walked towards Bolin. "Stop chasing women! You'll never marry like that!"  
Bolin laughed, "Yes, ma'am!"  
"Mako." Katara whispered, "hold on to her. Don't let her go, don't let her let you go." Katara put a hand on Mako's shoulder. "Love's tough. But it's worth it." Mako smiled.  
"Korra!" Katara hugged Korra tight. "You've got a little bit of all of us in you, you know?"  
Korra looked confused. Katara clarified. "You look like Aang whe you're sad, and you look like Toph when you're mind is alert. You've got Sokka's scientific mind, but just remember, Bending isn't scientific!" Korra smiled.  
"You've got Zuko's serious face, when, well, when it's time to be serious!" Katara luaghed.  
"Aang told me that you've got my heart, and you've even got Yue's determination." Katara hugged Korra again, and whispered.  
"Never forget that life isn't easy, and never forget that I'm here to help." With that, Aang and Katara climbed onto Appa, waved goodbye, and rode away, to see the world on last time.  
That same evening, they flew into the light, and where together, forever. "You know?" Aang said to Katara, "I always knew you'd be my forever girl." Katara laughed.  
Korra ran into her room and cried.

JJ: I know I know, the ending's kinda. . . I don't know, lame? Review please, but not if you're crabby. 


End file.
